Even Partners Have Secrets
by cnw72
Summary: Kensi is forced to make life altering decisions that will change the very fabric of the team...will she sacrifice her "thing" with Deeks? The final chapter and conclusion is now up. :)
1. Chapter 1

This story should be 6 chapters and is Densi. The rating will be T but may slide to M later. My first story, just had an idea that forced itself onto paper. Hopefully I can do it justice.

Chapter 1

"Admit it, you missed me!" Deeks teased playfully as he suddenly grabbed the dash of the car when Kensie swerved to the curb and slammed on the brakes in front of the building.

"So did not, it was peaceful...relaxing..quiet..." giving a pointed look to her partner in the passenger seat.

"So he's not a techno fan, huh?" Deeks asked dryly.

Kensie shot deeks a dirty look before admitting "Nope, country." with a wrinkle of her nose.

"Country's not that bad." Deeks protested thinking of his Donna and Marie collection.

"Seriously, Loretta Lynn and Glenn Campbell...my own form of hell, hours stuck in the car with those cd's on repeat." Kensie shuddered dramatically, "Seriously, Grainger has a God complex he would not let me drive, no twinkies were allowed in the car and to top it off crappy music the whole day."

"Aaaaah...that explains why you texted me- count them- 22 times while I was at the courthouse." Deeks teased playfully.

"Hey, you texted me first." Kensie protested, "I was just being polite and answering."

"Uh, huh" Deeks snickered loudly "So you did miss me."

"Deeks..."

"Kennssiiiii" Deeks dragged her name out dramatically. "So maybe I should spend a bit more time at LAPD so you and Grainger can have more bonding time?" he threatened playfully as he got out of the passenger seat in front of OPS.

"Fine, Maybe the donuts and getting to drive." she admitted with a roll of her eyes as she heard her partner gloat behind her. "She missed me...I knew it." She let out an exhale as Sam and Callen pulled up in front of ops and approached them.

"Hey, Kens how was your training last week?" asked Sam. "A day with Grainger then he sends you off to a training seminar for the rest of the week. Some people get all the luck."

Callen teased, "We got stuck with mountains of paperwork while you two play all week. Kenz playing Rambo and you in court. Notice you still found time to surf..."

"How did you..." Deeks started to ask as Callen laughingly interrupted him, "We're investigators, we investigate.."

"Or we use the GPS locator in your phone." Sam cut him off. "Told you, we always know where are people are."

"So, where was Kensie this weekend?" Deeks questioned looking pointedly at his partner. "We were supposed to grab beers Friday night but somebody blew me off."

"Some of us have a social life beyond catching waves." Kensie shot back. "I decided to stay in DC and visit with a friend for the weekend not that its any of your business."

Ohhhh...she she aims, she shoots...she fires. Aww, the heartbreak." as he melodramatically grabbed his chest.

The team came around the corner of the bullpen still bickering and teasing. The partners all stopped dead in their tracks as they stared at a large vase of red and white roses that were perched in the center of Kensie's desk.

Sam continued to his desk and looked from the dumbstruck partners to Callen who had also walked to his desk where hehad perched on its corner, "So the secret to silence with these two is flowers? Hmmm..." Sam snickered softly. Callen simply lifted his brow in silent agreement.

Suddenly the silence was broken when Kensie and Deeks noticed the small card perched inside the bouquet. They looked at each other, eyes began to narrow and both dove towards it.

"Deeks..." Kensie shot in a warning voice as he made it to the flowers first and grabbed the card and held it in the air as he dashed behind her desk. "Hand it over" she demanded as she placed her palm out in expectation. Deeks simply laughed at her as he opened the envelope while avoiding the now irritated Kensie that was approaching him with fire in her eyes. He quickly darted away and began to read the card aloud in a sing song voice. The laughter in his tone faded and the light in his eyes dimmed as he read the words written on the card.

_"Kensie,_

_An amazing weekend with an amazing woman._

_Please take the leap. Say Yes!_

_Waiting..._

_D"_

Kensi steeped back and looked at her partner with a distant look in her eyes. "Deeks, that was private, even partners have their secrets. I have to go." she softly says as she grabs her bag and walks out of the bullpen leaving a stunned Deeks staring after her.

Callen just stared at the flowers on the desk for a moment , "Shit" he muttered softly. "Hetty" he yelled as he took the stairs towards Hetty's office.

"What just happened?" Deeks asked shellshocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows. I am pretty pleased with this story and where I am taking it. Hopefully you all enjoy it. If you follow spoilers at all you may be able to foresee chapter 3. :) Thank you again, reviews mean so much as I am redipping my toes into writing.**

**Again all characters belong to Shane Brennan. I have no idea what is ahead (show wise), this story is simply a figment of my 4 hour a day drive's imagination and any spoiler would be by accident or dumb luck.**

"You okay, Shaggy?" Sam asked concerned about the slightly unfocused look of the younger LAPD liaison officer who was still blankly staring at the exit door.

"Ummm, yeah." as Deeks noticeable refocused his attention on the older agent still sitting at the desk. "So going home anytime soon?" he asked curiously.

"A couple minutes, why?"

"My partner seems to have left me here. Think I pissed her off..." Deeks voice trailed off, not sure if he was more shocked that Kensi actually left him or at the note that he still held in his hand.

"More than usual?" Sam retorted dryly.

"Ha, ha...a comedian in our midst." Deeks said with an exaggerated eyeroll. "So, a ride home, big guy? I need to catch some waves." Thinking he needed to clear the thoughts that were racing through his head.

"Fine...but a quiet car ride or no scooby snacks for you." Sam teased lightly. "Or I could just leave you on the side of the freeway, that could work."

"Sure." Deeks responded absently as he stared at the card in his hands before he reattached it to the flowers and walked towards the exit. Sam stared after him with a concerned look in his eyes, before he grabbed his bag and followed him from the bullpen.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs...

"Mr. Callen." Hetty greeted, "I expected a visit from you" as she glanced up the serious man who was standing silently in the doorway of her office. Callen slowly approached. He lowered himself into the highback chair sitting across from her and nodded his head slightly in greeting as they sat in silence.

"She's family." Callen stated seriously with his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at his boss intently. Neither spoke for several more moments as Hetty studied the concerned expression on her team leader's face.

"Why?" Callen finally asked. Rather then answering his question directly, Hetty simple gave him a sympathetic glance as she settled into her chair, studying the cup of tea she held in her hands. Finally she looked at him with a sad smile and after a moment she began to speak.

"Often it takes the most strength to let go of those we care about, Mr. Callen, and trust that they will find their way back."

Callen exhaled in frustration as he stood and walked towards the doorway where he paused and stated firmly, "I will find out." as he continued out the door heading towards ops.

"I am sure you will, I am sure you will," he heard Hetty say softly behind him.

* * *

Deeks sat on the beach staring wistfully at the waves as they crashed into shore. Usually a deep peace would settle over him as he watched the sun set into the horizon. But tonight his mind stayed focussed on his partner, a vase full of roses and a crypic note filled with...promise.

He shook his head confusedly, as he thought back on his partner's abrupt departure this afternoon and the faraway look in her eyes as she walked away without looking back. Somehow he felt like there was more to the note, to the moment, then he was aware of. The undercurrents had been there throughout the day as he had often caught her staring out the window with an expression that had been absent since...

No, Deeks, don't go there, he cautioned himself as his mind wandered to last year when she went rogue. Not the same thing. She was just...distant, today. He smiled softly as he remembered teasing her about missing him. He had hoped to snap Kensi back into being her usual sassy self. A brooding Kensi usually means trouble.

Instead it seems like the one date rule has been broken and a new man is in her life- it might be serious he thought to himself. "Say, Yes?" God, he hopes that whoever he is, that he did not propose he softly groaned to himself shaking his head to get the image of Kensi in a wedding dress walking towards another man out of his head. The idea of sharing his Kensi, his girl with another man. He exhaled sharply as a pain gripped his heart.

His mind argued logically that its not possible, that he would know if there was someone else. A gentle smile curled his lip as he thought back to a few weeks ago when she grabbed his ass and blatantly flirted with him. Yes, Kensi Mari Blye grabbed his touche, he laughed softly to himself. Only a couple weeks ago they spent the evening at a nice restaurant, not just drinks or a pizza at her place. Yes, it was because he lost a bet, but it was her idea. Her plan. That means something.

Two years ago she could not stand him, but now they spent time together not just as partners, but as family, as best friends, as...no, not going to go their his brain cautioned itself. His heart argued that they both knew that there was something between them, constantly simmering just under the surface. The spark has been there since the day they met in the MMA gym and has only grown since as there relation...no partnership has shifted.

They both knew that it was simply a matter of time before they took the next step, didn't they? More importantly, Didn't she? He frustratedly ran his hands through his hair as he came back to the same questions still unanswered, that had the potential to tear out his heart. Who is he? and more importantly, What is she supposed to "say Yes" too?

Suddenly, Deeks eyes narrowed determinedly as he jumped to his feet and headed quickly for his car. It is time to get answers, he thought to himself, as he drove towards her house.

* * *

Eric and Nell were discussing their evening plans as Callen entered OPS.

"Hey, guys. I need you to look this file up for me." sitting a paper with a name written across the top in his messy scrawl.

"Is this for Hetty?" Nell's eyes narrowed as Callen pointedly avoided her eyes.

"It's for the good of the team." he returned evasively.

"Uh, huh. That was not an answer. Does Hetty at least know?" She let out an exasperated sigh, "Last time Hetty threatened us with being put in a room with computers in the middle of the ocean for 6 months..." Eric got a faraway look in his eyes as he his mind drifted until Nell poked him in the side to regain his attention.

"She won't know." he said with a half smile. They both swung around and shot Callen a disbelieving look as Nell snorted inelegantly and Eric muttered "Yeah, right" under his breath.

"Okay, I'll take the blame." he wheedled to the techs.

"For the good of the team?" Nell asked then looked at Eric who nodded in agreement. She quickly grabbed the paper and both began typing and Callen began pacing behind them.

"You realize this is classified? Above us- as in way above our pay grade?" Eric questioned. "We can get into hot" he started. Callen interrupted with, "I thought you broke the internet?" with a raised eyebrow. Callen smiled as he heard words such as crazy and prison and Guatanamo Bay as Eric muttered under his breath.

Suddenly silence fell as both stared at the screen in front of them and the secrets it held. A small gasp escaped from Nell's lips that caught Callen's attention as he swung around and focused on the same screen.

"She wouldn't, would she?" Nell asked softly staring wordlessly ahead. Callen's shoulders drooped and his eyes slowly shut as he visibly got control of his emotions.

"I don't know, Nell. I don't know." he replied. "I need a copy." Callen waited patiently as Eric printed a document and handed it to Callen who strode purposefully from the room.

Eric and Nell stared at each sadly. Both realizing that change was coming and things may never be the same.

* * *

Callen strode angrily into Hetty's office. Hetty stood by the window staring wordlessly into the darkness. Her head lifted and she exhaled softly and waited as she heard him stop feet away.

"Mobile Operation Red Team," Callen said, his voice full of barely controlled emotion as he softly placed the file on her desk and strode from her office.

"Oh, Bugger."

**Next chapter- A secret is revealed and hearts are broken. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again for all of the reviews, faves and follows. I so very much appreciate them! This chapter is a bit angsty so bear with me. With tonights episode, it was very important to me to get Chapter 3 up before it airs. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.**

* * *

Callen walked up the pathway towards the front door, where he stopped and knocked loudly.

"G, what are you doing here so late?" Sam asked as he swung open his front door and ushered his partner in. "Beer? You look like you could use it."

"Yeah" Callen replied as he followed Sam down the hall into the kitchen. A moment later he handed him an open beer and he took a long swig of it. He placed the file he had held in his hand on top of the counter softly.

Sam studied his partner for a few moments as they silently drank their beers. He took in the caged anger and frustration that seemed to be bubbling just below the surface and glanced at the file laying on the counter before the partners eyes met.

Sam exhaled loudly, "Mobile Operation Red Team?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yep" Callen nooded as they both stared wearily down at the file and the secrets it held.

"Damn."

* * *

Still in OPS, Nell and Eric seemed unable and even maybe unwilling to leave as they continued staring at the screen in front of them.

"So many secrets," Nell shook her head, "They all have so many secrets."

"Not so many." Eric replied. Nell's head shot up and she began to laugh. Eric looked at her in slight exasperation before he began laughing in agreement, "Yeah, your right." Their laughter slowly stopped as they looked at each other and back at the screen. Both realizing that Moblie Operation Team Red was going to change their close knit team.

* * *

Kensi was sprawled on her couch mindlessly staring at her tv, her mind a million miles away, when she heard an insistent knock on her front door. She looked towards the door and silently debated with herself on whether she was ready to face the man on the other side. Seconds later she heard his voice and shook her head with a small smile.

"I know your home, stop avoiding me! Open the damn door." A few seconds later he rattled the handle, "I'm not leaving so if you want me to..." he broke off as the door opened revealing his partner standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. Definitely pissed, he thought with trepidation as he took in the scowl adorning her face.

"Hey partner, brought beer and pizza," he smiled winningly at her. Bribery usually works he thought to himself. "Hmmm" she grunted as she continued to stand in the doorway blocking his entrance. Strike one he thought.

"Not interrupting, I hope" he started playfully as she continued to stare him down. Damn, strike two, guess its time to go directly to grovelling. "Fine, I am sorry I invaded your privacy. I was out f line. Now can I please come in?" he asked as he gave her a puppy dog look that usually worked.

"Pepperoni pizza and beer?" her expression softened as she stepped back allowing Deeks to enter knowing that it was just a matter of time before he found out and that it needed to come from her.

Deeks entered her apartment and immediately began looking for any noticeable changes- anything to give him a clue as to what exactly happened earlier. He began picking up random papers on her desk.

"Deeks," Kensi said warningly. He put down the papers and walked towards the table where he sat down the pizza and beer.

"So do you like this guy?" he asked quietly with his back still turned. Silence ensued as Kensi processed that this conversation was going to happen sooner then later.

"Yeah," she replied softly. She saw the small flinch Deeks made when her answer was given and knew she was about to hurt him.

"Isn't it a bit soon for such a big commitment? Its only been a..."

"Shit, Callen knows doesn't he?" she interrupted her eyes drifting shut knowing there was no turning back now. "Deeks, I wanted to be the one who told you. I just had not made a decision yet." She realized he was still standing with his back to her so she walked towards him and placed a gentle hand on his back. He slowly turned around to face her.

"You told Callen you were getting married before me, your partner, your...seriously, Fern?" his voice full of anger and underlying hurt as he looked at her in shocked disbelief.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

A moment of silence as both partners stared at each other. A relieved expression became evident in Deeks face as he began to relax. Then as he quietly studied his partner's face a sense of unease washed over him again. Slowly Kensi let out a long exhale.

"Deeks, sit down, we need to talk," she told him as her serious eyes met his.

"Not sure I want to" he teased trying to lighten the moment.

"Please..." she said softly a slightly haunted look in her eyes. Slowly Deeks went over and perched on the edge of her couch. As his brain scrambled to put together all of the pieces of the puzzle she began speaking.

"Last week was not all" she stopped and started again. "Last week when Granger decided to "partner" with me it was for more then just stretching his legs in the field."

"What the hell did the bastard do this time?" Deeks angrily interrupted remembering the chaos created last time Granger became involved in their team. "Dammit..." he stopped with a slight shake of her head and a small smile.

"Deeks," she looked at him intently, "he wanted to see me work in the field." His eyes narrowed as she continued, "He was pleased."

"No surprise there, Wonder Woman," he said trying to coax a smile from the still too serious Kensi.

"He sent me to a facility in DC on Thursday and Friday, I thought for training but when I got there I realized there was more to it." She stopped abruptly and collected her thoughts as she mentally reviewed the events of the past week. "The training was different, more intense. So many questions and constantly pushing me to my limits."

"We all know you excel at your job Kens.." his voice trailed off trying to understand where she was going with this and then realizing by her intent gaze that there was more. The look in her eyes were filled with pride yet tinged with a deep sadness as she continued.

"On Friday Director Vance pulled me into his office."

"Vance proposed?" still on unsure ground he fell back on his usual tricks to diffuse the air that seemed to be getting heavier by the moment.

"Deeks focus," Kensi snorted, "Not getting married now or anytime soon."

Deeks could not control the relief that flowed through him as he realized there was no other man. As he spent a moment trying to get control of his runaway emotions Kensi continued. Words such as special task force and hand selected by Vance floated in the air as he tried to focus. Finally mobile team and travelling stateside and abroad pierced his conscious.

"What" he finally asked confused, knowing he was missing something of grave importance.

"They offered me the job of a lifetime, Deeks. They offered me a position on Mobile Operation Team Red." The air was again sucked out of his lungs and he fought to breathe as she continued softly, "I spent the weekend getting to know them and their team dynamics, to see if I would fit in."

"The flowers?" Deeks asked still trying to rein in the out of control emotions. Kensi walked towards the window and looked out unable to meet his gaze as she answered.

"They were from Danny, he would be my partner. He wants me to say yes to the position." Seconds passed as her words came out in a rush, still unable to look him in the eyes. "They want me to start next Monday. Its a hell of a career opportunity."

Deeks felt as if the words were coming from a million miles away as he felt a burning and tightening in his chest. He opened his mouth once, twice but no sound came out. He quietly rose and walked towards the door.

Kensi flinched like she had been shot when she heard the quiet click of the door as he walked out. The tears she had been holding back fell as she realized that this was the beginning of the end.

**So, what did you think? Did you see it coming? Reviews are love. :)**

**Next chapter: Will Deeks and Kensi implode or explode? How will the team handle Kensi leaving the team?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Real life happened this week causing a bit of delay. Then yesterday, well there simply are no words and I just did not feel right about posting an update. **

**This chapter got a bit derailed and long, but hopefully it is still passable. This story is quickly looking like 8 chapters rather then 6 in order to give the storyline time to play out. **

**Every review and favorite gives me the greatest pleasure, Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story.**

* * *

Kensi spent a restless night tossing and turning unable to sleep. Everytime her eyes closed her mind would go into overdrive, her thoughts and emotions running a million miles an hour. She looked at the ceiling in frustration.

Angrily she threw her comforter off of her and quickly dressed in running shorts and a hoody, quickly deciding a run before work would clear her head. She headed through her front door and down the stairs before she took off in a run, the reflection of the streetlight on the cement her only light.

As she ran she tried to stay focused on breathing evenly and the thump, thump sound of her feet hitting the cement. Unwillingly, she began to reflect on the previous week and the hurt she felt as her partner walked away earlier in the night.

Dammit, he has no right to be angry at me. We're friends, partners, nothing else. He should be happy for me she thought angrily. She's spent years working to be the best, to get noticed by the mostly male brass in NCIS. Being chosen to be a part of Hetty's team and OSP was an honor, one she took great pride in.

But Red Team was a fantasy position, simply because the Director picked her. Picked her, Kensie Blye, over all of the other well qualified agents in NCIS, most of who would kill for the offer. Plus, Granger had pretty much told her that he had his eyes on her for someting bigger in the future. Sure, Red Team was a ghost position and her having no attachments may have influenced her selection. Her blonde haired partner's face flitted through her mind, taunting her, calling her a liar.

Not an attachment, just partners, she reminded herself. She knew in this job that getting close to someone always always ends in heartbreak, she's seen it first hand over and over again. It was part of the initial draw of NCIS- no commitments, a life based almost entirely on half truths, the ability to walk away at any time- her heart still whole.

In less then a week it will be like she never existed in LA, she thinks to herself. Eric and Nell will work their magic and she will be just a memory to those who knew her. A small smile crossed her face as she thought of Nell and Eric and her thoughts instantly turned to the rest of her teammates. A feeling of sadness rushed over her as she realized she would miss them. Miss the overprotectiveness of Sam and Callen, the goofiness of Eric and Nell, and of course the presence of the all knowing Hetty Lange.

No attachments, she reminded herself again, No attachments.

Finally unable to control her thoughts, they rushed to her partner. She thought of their time as partners and how far they have came. They flirted, he tugged, she pulled, occasionally, okay more then occasionally they fought, but in the end he was always there. He was her partner, her best friend...no don't go there she cautioned herself.

No attachments she repeated, hoping she would eventually believe it. Slowly she focussed on last night and allowed herself to focus on the anger she felt as he walked away. A safer emotion. Thump, thump, thump, her feet continued to pound the pavement.

How could he walk away without a word. He knows how much being an agent means to her, its who she is, without it she's nothing. Just another... she stopped and shook away the wayward thoughts.

But you love him, her inner voice taunted. Fine, she cared, after all they are partners, their lives depend on each other. Sure maybe they took it a step further with beers after work, frequent movie nights, weekend runs on the beach an occasional ass grab. But they both knew partners come and go in this line of work.

Not like Deeks, the voice taunted again.

No attachments her mind reminded. Especially not to him- they were both too broken and it would only lead to heartbreak. Playing with fire means getting burnt.

She slowed as she reached her house. Her back straightened, her head held high, her eyes focused, her decision made.

* * *

All four agents were sitting at their desk, the silence deafening when a whistle blew through the bullpen cutting through the tension. The team looked up, as on the staircase stood Nell and Eric, with Hetty on the landing.

"No need to go to OPS, I just need to gather you all to make an announcement." Slowly Hetty looked at each of her team members- Callen so focused, Sam the caretaker, Kensi the determined, Deeks the breath of laughter and Eric and Nell the dynamic duo behind the scenes, she smiled sadly realizing all good things must come to an end.

"Hetty?" Callen asked interruping her quiet reverie.

"Yes, Mr. Callen." she exhaled before beginning.

"Miss Blye has been offered a ghost position with Team Red, a newly formed special project unit. She has chosen to accept the new challenge. Sadly, her last day with us will be Friday."

"Ghost position?" Callen asked hollowly as the rest of the team looked between the two in confusion. Kensi looked away as Hetty exhaled.

"Yes, Mr. Callen," she said seriously. "All traces of Miss Blye will be erased, it will be as she never existed. Team Red requires complete anonymity." Kensi stood quietly to the side as realization dawned on each member of the team, their faces showing a mix of horror, anger and sadness. She simply lowered her head down unable to look them in the eye.

"Miss Blye, your contributions to this team may be erased but will not be forgotten. We wish you the best in your new endeavors" Hetty smiled softly at her before focusing her attention on the techs, "Nell, Eric, I need you in OPS, much must be done to prepare her for next week. Futher instruction in five," as she turned and left quietly.

Sam finally cleared his throat, then walked over and gave her a quick hug. "Congratulations," before shooting the others a warning gaze. Callen, Eric and Nell quickly followed suit. The young techs quickly disappeared upstairs.

"Shooting range?" Callen asked Sam who simply nodded and followed him from the bullpen leaving Deeks and Kensi standing feet apart, both avoiding the others eyes.

Finally Deeks turned and looked at her, his eyes devoid of emotion. "I'm happy for you, I hope you find what your looking for." he said woodenly.

"Deeks..." she started missing the warmth that usually coated his words to her.

He shook his head, "Just don't." he interruped a flare of pain flashing in his eyes as he quickly strode towards the gym.

* * *

Later the two senior agents were sitting behind their desks, attention focused on the previous days paperwork. Suddenly Callen looked up as he realized his partner seemed distracted. "What" he finally asked.

Sam sat quietly for a moment before he looked up asking, "Would you?"

"This is my team" he answered simply, knowing exactly what his partner of seven years was asking. Sam gave him a brief glance and quick nod before lowering his head and refocussing on the file in front of him.

"You?" Callen asked a few moments later. Another moment of silence ensued.

"Kind of a homebody, myself." Sam finally replied.

"Hmm" Callen grunted softly as he looked up and studied his partners face and his eyes narrowed. "You've had offers," he said as a statement of fact, already knowing the answer. Sam studiously avoided his gaze and continued working with a renewed focus.

"When?" Callen finally asked. Sam exhaled knowing he was not going to be able to avoid his now focussed partner.

"A gig in Somalia and a FBI assignment."

Callen's brows furrowed seriously remember the posting coming across his desk. "That was a team lead position." Sam simply grunted and continued working for several more moments.

"Why not?" he asked.

"This is home," Sam finally answered. "Plus somebody has to keep you out of trouble and alive." he teased lightly. Callen chuckled softly in agreement. Both men went back to work.

"Thanks" finally floated from Callen's desk a few moments later, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Sam simply nodded no further words needed between the partners.

* * *

Nell and Eric sat side by side in OPS, their fingers flying quickly over the keyboard.

"This seems so wrong," Nell said seriously.

"I know" he simply said.

"How can we wipe away all traces of kensi, like she never existed. Like she was never a part of our team?" she burst out angrily.

"Its our job," he answered logically followed a minute later with "Its her decision."

"Its wrong. She's wrong." Nell stated stubbornly.

"Maybe."

"If its the right decision why does she look so miserable?" Nell demanded as she enlarged the surveillance camera in the bullpen , showing Kensi at her desk with her head in her hands obviously troubled. "She looks like someone kicked her dog." Nell said just as Sam and Callen walked in.

"Well, Shaggy looks like he took a boot to the gut," Sam said seriously. A second later Nell enlarged the camera in the gym showing Deeks pummelling a punching bag, each blow seeming harder and more aggressive then the last. They all watched their teammates for a moment.

"Nothing we can do now."

If only..." Nell interrupted. "Why can't we change her mind?" All three men swung around and stared at her like she had grown another head.

"This Kensi we're talking about, right?"

"She never changes her mind."

"She's too damn stubborn." the men said almost simultaneously.

"How do we know if we don't try?" Nell pleaded. "Come on its kensi. She's..." her voice broke. They all looked away quickly and avoided each others eyes.

"We're in" Callen finally said.

"We" Sam said dryly, "You have a frog in your pocket?" as Callen grinned at him knowing where he goes, Sam follows.

Fine, but if she kills us..." Eric started.

"What about Hetty?" Nell asked seriously.

"She won't know" Callen said. The team began laughing. "Fine, Hetty knows everything."

"Maybe we should hide her letter opener?" Eric asked fearfully. "Operation Save Kensi could turn into save us."

"So whats the plan?" Sam asked ignoring the tech.

"I'll take Deeks." Callen replied reluctantly.

"Umm, guys we may have a problem." pointing to the surveillance camera that showed Kensi slam her hands on the desk before getting up and stomping angrily towards the gym, obviously a woman on a mission.

"Shit" Callen said as "Damn" slipped from Sam's lips.

"Oh, Bugger" came from only a few feet behind them. All four of them jumped as they turned around guiltily. Hetty stood with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed staring at her team and the video screen that still showed the younger members of the team.

**Not quite what I promised but it is coming as well as a moment between Deeks and Callen on the beach. I simply cannot see this team who rarely follows the rules allow one of their own to leave without a fight. Reviews are always welcome. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just another Thank you to all of those who are following this story. It means the world to me. This chapter was really hard to write and keep them in character. Not sure how successful I was. :)**

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

"Spying on our teammates, are we?" Hetty asked with a perfectly arched brow. She slowly looked at each of her team members and their varying expressions of horror and guilt.

"Of course not Hetty," Nell responded as Eric quickly took the surveillance screen down. Callen and Sam both gave her an innocent smile that had often melted her ire in the past.

"Mmmm, hmm," she finally said. They all let out an audible sigh of relief as Hetty turned and began walking silently towards the doorway. As they were beginning to turn back towards the screen, Hetty suddenly stopped in the doorway causing each of them to jump back to attention.

"An old philosopher friend of mine that passed many years ago, once said of all forms of caution, caution in love is perhaps the most fatal to true happiness. Of course Bertrand also was a bit unique to say the least."

"Hetty?" Sam asked puzzled.

"Good night team. I believe you have work to do," she said before walking away. The four remaining team members looked at each in complete confusion.

"Did she?" Eric started.

"I think so," interrupted Nell.

"Was that permission?" asked Sam.

"More of an order," Callen laughed softly staring bemusedly at the empty hallway.

* * *

Kensi stalked towards the gym her fists clenched and jaw tight. She stopped in the doorway, her eyes travelling the empty gym before stopping determinedly on her partner 50 feet away. She slowly let out the breath she was holding as she forced herself to relax.

Deeks was attempting to decimate a punching bag- body and face tense, sweat and concentration poured from him as he repetitively jabbed the bag hanging from the ceiling. Almost as if he sensed her presence, he stopped and turned and looked at her from across the gym. She sotly gasped as even from the distance she could see the seeting anger before he schooled his features and turned away. He untied the bindings of his gloves, tossed them onto a nearby bench and strode into the men's locker room without a backwards glance.

Deeks walked into the locker room, clicking the lock behind him. He ran his hand through his hair distractedly and immediately began to strip and head for the shower stall. As the steaming water poured over him, he leaned his forehead against the shower wall and allowed the emotions of the past 24 hours to flood him.

He breathed deeply, the level of his hurt and anger shook him to the core. He knew in this line of work things were never certain and life could be over in the blink of an eye. They have saved each other both physically and mentally so many times over the past three years. To choose to leave, he shook his head briefly still stunned.

It had been so long since he had let someone in (since Ray a voice in his head whispered) to know the real Marty. Yes, he still laughed and was the funny guy, but with her it was different, deeper. She had looked below the surface. They had a partnership, a friendship built on honesty and trust.

Behind the constant teasing and good natured bickering, he knew she always had his back, at least until last night when she blindsided him with leaving. His eyes closed as the water continued to pour over him.

He knew her career was important to her, hell, so was his. He understood how much of herself she gave to the job, maybe too much. They were alike in many ways, he thought to himself. But at the end of the day, he simply felt as if she had sucker punched him in the gut and then walked away unscathed. His old friend loneliness settled over him like a dark cloud.

He knew there was nothing simple or easy about being close to Kensi Blye, she was the queen of pushing people away, but he honestly thought she was worth the risk- at least until today. Today he realized he was simply a stepping stone on her way out the door. He knew she felt something real for him, he's seen it in her eyes.

As much as it hurt he knew he could never hold Kensi back from her aspirations, not that she would let him, he thought somewhat bitterly. Sometimes secrets needed to be kept, to protect the one that you love. There's that word again he thought to himself. Realizing the water had cooled, he flipped off the handle and stepped out of the shower.

"May want to put on some clothes," Kensi said helpfully from her seat on the bench, where she sat arms crossed and back leaning against the wall.

"Geez Kensi, maybe a bit of privacy? Men's locker room and I locked it," he said irritably after he slowed his raising heart.

"Towel?" she asked, keeping her eyes averted as she tossed it to him.

"Thanks," he returned dryly as he quickly wrapped it around himself. "Do you mind?"

"Not really," Kensi answered not moving from her spot and looking as if she had no plans of budging anytime soon. "Nothing I haven't seen before." Deeks opened his mouth to comment but then snapped it shut and a grim look fell over his face.

"Fine, then can we please do this later, Deeks sighed as he walked over to the bench beside her and grabbed his clothes.

"Nope," Kensi said thru narrowed eyes. "If you would stop being an ass breaking into the men's locker room wouldn't have been necessary," she said haughtily.

"An ass?" Deeks asked in a very cool and controlled voice. "You just called _me _an ass?" He quickly slipped on his jeans and t-shirt.

"Yep, sure did," she said irritably as she finally stood. "First you left last night without a word, and today you have avoided me like the plague. I walk in- you walk out, definitely a super-sized ass," poking him in the chest for extra emphasis.

"Pot calling the kettle black," Deeks muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Kensi demanded her hands now on her hips.

"Nothing Kens," Deeks said tiredly looking at her. "I told you I was happy for you, what the hell else do you want from me?"

"The truth, dammit, the truth," her voice raising angrily.

"The truth, Princess? You can't handle the truth," he said seriously as he turned away and began gathering his belongings.

"Since when do we lie to each other?" she continued ignoring the tell-tale signs of his rising ire as she continued to push. "This is all our partnership is worth to you?" she demanded in frustration. Finally he looked at the accusation in her eyes and he snapped.

"You know Kensi not everything is all about you. Right now, I think you are a self centered ass- _yes, I called you an ass. _And I am honestly not liking you much right now."

"You are supposed to be my best friend..." she started.

"Exactly," he interrupted, his eyes flashing angrily. "You asked for the truth Kens, the truth is the team deserves better and your mom definitely deserves better."

"She understood," she started defensively.

"Did she really? Or is she just letting you go because she loves you?" he responded softly watching the turmoil and confusion swirl in her mismatched eyes.

"The team knows things constantly change," she tried again. Suddenly her eyes narrowed and she went on attack, "This is about our thing, isn't it?" she demanded.

"There is no thing, Kens," he looked at her sadly. "A thing is just an object without feeling and emotions. This is about us, me and you, our partnership and what I thought was our friendship."

"You don't understand...my job..." her voice drifted off as she looked away.

"Your right, I don't understand how you can throw it all away. I could never walk away so easily," he responded not even trying to hide the hurt reflecting in his eyes.

"Its who we are Deeks, you could be called back to LAPD at any time," she defensively said.

"That's a bullshit excuse and you know it!" he responded angrily before softening his voice, "Our job is just a part of who we are- its not everything." He looked at the stubborn set of her jaw and realized he had already lost. He closed his eyes before he turned and looked at her again.

"Just tell me why? OSP is one of the top units in NCIS, whether you are here or there, they will notice you. Why there?" Deeks asked pleadingly.

They stared at each other unyieldingly, neither willing to give. Deeks looking in her eyes searching for the missing piece of the puzzle, her eventually being the first to look away. Finally understanding crossed his face.

"Badass Kensi Blye is scared," he finally said gently. "You do care and it scares the hell out of you."

"You have no idea what your talking about," she responded a gravelly tone to her voice. He reached out and stroked her cheek softly as he looked in her eyes watched the walls go up and she she jerked away.

"Guess not," he murmured as he turned and walked towards the door.

"Dammit Deeks, stop walking away from me!"

Slowly he stopped by the door and stopped in looked her in the eyes.

"I'm still here fighting, Darling. I'm not the one who's walking away.." as he smiled at her sadly before turning and leaving.

As she heard the click of the locker room door, she slowly slid to the ground as the meaning of his words took her breath away.

**Every review is so very much appreciated and has encouraged the writing bug to grow (getting out of control). After last night's episode I have a Christmas Oneshot that is forcing its way onto paper- look for the completely fluffy, Densi tale "A Ship Shape Christmas" in the next couple of days. Unfortunately this means it will be weekend before Chapter 6 is up. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you again to all those who are reading, reviewing and who have favorited. **

**Still not mine.**

_In OPS_

Eric reached over and turned the surveillance cameras in the gym back on. "Guys, there gone," he said as he ran through each of the camera angles downstairs.

"So whats the plan?" Callen asked. "How do you convince a stubborn, headstrong, my way or the highway kind of girl, that we have her back?"

"What finally worked with you?" Sam asked with a small smile.

"I'm not a girl," he finally argued, knowing the rest was a losing battle. They all continued to sit and watch the cameras deep in thought.

"A chair, a rope and a bottle of water?" Nell suggested. All three men turned and looked at the female analyst in shock.

"I think Hetty may have a problem with that," Callen said with a hint of laughter in his eyes.

"Just kidding," she said with a snort. "Kind of."

"Deeks is key- I'll talk to him," volunteered Callen.

"I think its time I tell her my secret," Sam said quietly. Eric, Nell and Callen all turned to look at him in shock.

"Are you sure?" Callen asked concerned.

"I trust her," he smiled softly, "If it helps, I'll take the risk." The partners eyes met in silent conversation.

"We need her," Nell finally broke in seriously. "We need to remind her. Team night on Friday. We'll call it a last hurrah?"

"What about me?" Eric asked.

"Keep an eye on her," Callen nodded towards the cameras. "Just don't get caught."

"So Operation Save Kensi is a go." The remaining team members looked at each other in silent agreement.

"Umm, Deeks just left the men's locker room. He looks upset," Eric suddenly said pointing to the screen.

"She isn't?" Nell started.

"Bet she is," Callen interrupted with a shake of his head.

"My turn first," she said with a take no prisoners look as she headed for the Men's locker room.

"Should we worry?" Eric asked somewhat seriously.

"That Nell will attempt torture or that Kensi is really going to leave?" Callen asked dryly.

"Either, both."

The partners looked at each other and then back at Eric.

"We wish we knew. We wish we knew." Sam said seriously.

* * *

Nell slowly entered the men's locker room and immediately saw Kensi sitting on the floor with her back leaning againt the wall, her face anguished and eyes closed. Nell's eyes softened in understanding as she quickly approached her and slid down the wall beside her.

"Hey, never been in the men's locker room before," she said looking around after minutes of silence passed. Kensi finally opened her eyes and looked at Nell as if she just realized she was there.

"He left," she finally said, her voice breaking.

Nell simply reached out and grabbed her hand. "You love him." Kensi looked at her in shock.

"He's my best friend and partner," shaking her head in denial.

"You love him," Nell repeated with a knowing smile.

"I can't." she said stubbornly. "I hurt him," as the tears that filled her eyes fell over.

"He loves you too," Nell answered softly. "He doesn't want to lose you." Kensi shook her head in denial.

"He can't," she said angrily, "I'm leaving, Nell. He needs someone normal. I am not the babies, puppy, white picket fence kind of girl. I can't even get past a first date," she said hollowly. "He deserves better."

"Who are you and where did my kick ass, confident, I can do anything friend go?" Nell said in frustration.

"Not love, Nell. Not love," shaking her head. "Hurts too much."

"And exactly how is this better?" Nell asked sarcastically shaking her head at her friends stubbornness. "So your just giving up?"

"Not giving up, moving on. For his sake," Kensi said looking determinedly at Nell who simply exhaled loudly in irritation.

"For his sake or yours?"

"Nell..." she started annoyed.

"Fine, we're still not letting you leave without a proper sendoff. Friday Night we're all going out," Nell said with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"I have a lot to do..." her voice drifted off at the redhead who had turned to glare menacingly at her. "Fine, but just for a bit. Doubt Deeks will come, he doesn't want to be near me right now," she said softly as she stood up and began gathering her things quickly not wanting Nell to see the tears that were starting to form again.

"I would be more shocked if he didn't come," Nell returned. She turned and looked back at her friend, "Give him a chance," she said shaking her head helplessly before leaving the locker room.

* * *

_On the Beach Later that Night_

"Knew I'd find you here."

Deeks spine stiffened slightly before he forced himself to relax. "Yeah," he said casually.

"Yeah, so where did you go?" Callen asked softly as he sat beside him on the sand.

"Hetty didn't tell you?" Deeks asked evading the question looking out at the sunset.

"Nope." Silence fell between the two.

"Going to spend the rest of the week at LAPD. A case came up." Deeks finally answered.

"Mmm, hmm. Avoidance?"

"Self preservation," Deeks admitted in a low tone not meeting his eyes. Silence again fell between the two men that continued to watch the waves.

"You love her." Callen said as a statement of fact.

"So do you," Deeks quickly responded as Callen lifted his lip slightly.

"Like a sister, a very bratty, pain in the ass sister right now." he said dryly.

"Ass definitely fits," Deeks said with just a hint of humor as the two shared a quick smile.

"But your in love with her. Been obvious for awhile." Callen said as Deeks jerked around in shock. "Have you told her?" Deeks fought to regain his composure.

"Not going to. She made her choice." he finally said.

"When you love someone you sometimes have to let them go?" Callen asked dryly as Deeks eyebrows shot up.

"Hetty?"

"Yup," Callen responded, "Complete bullshit if you ask me. Nell suggested a rope and chair. Seriously considering it."

"Little innocent Nell did?" Deeks said in a fit of laughter. "Kensi would be loose in minutes and then wanting to kick all of our asses," he said with a smile as a comfortable silence once again fell between them.

"Going to have our last team party Friday night." Callen finally said.

"Not sure if I'll be able to make it," Deeks said quietly.

"You will," he said with narrowed eyes. "I guess the question of the day is- if you love her and think its best to let her go- Why are you so damn angry?" Deeks had no answer. Slowly Callen got to his feet and began walking away.

"See you Friday night- don't let her leave like this," as he slowly ambled towards the parking lot leaving Deeks deep in thought.

**A bit shorter, just building towards resolution. Look for Chapter 7 soon. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow. This chapter was tough as I totally hit a wall. I redid it three times and wrote Cabin Fever while I struggled with it. I am sorry it took so long but I needed to be sure it fit where the story is going. This will be about 10 chapters to see it through to the end and they should now come fast and furious. Thank you to all of the reviews, follows, faves and guest readers. I appreciate it more then you know.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

* * *

_Three Days Later_

"You wanted to see me?" Kensi asked from Hetty's office doorway.

"Yes, Miss Blye, please take a seat," as she looked at her over the rim of her teacup. "Would you like a cup, it may relax you a bit."

"What?" Kensi said defensively.

"You seem...tense," her boss responded with a slight smile.

"I'm fine, Hetty," clamping her lips together as the lie slid out.

"Hmmm." Hetty sat back and thoughtfully studied at the younger agent. "Have you talked to him yet?" she asked directly.

"How did you..." Kensi started before she exhaled quickly knowing resistance was futile. "Not since he went to LAPD on Wednesday," she said softly.

"Its Friday, my dear. Your last day with us," Hetty responded.

"I know I should be excited and I am, but..." Kensi's voice drifted off.

"He's not here," she said with an understanding smile.

"He's not here," Kensi repeated sadly. "He's my partner I don't want to leave like this. He hasn't answered a single call or text," her voice breaking.

"I am sure he feels the same way," Hetty said kindly. "The team will miss you, Miss Blye. All of them."

"Thank you for everything, I have learned so much here," as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I will miss all of you." Hetty slowly stood up and walked to the young agent where their eyes met in silent conversation. Hetty reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Every new beginning, comes from a new beginnings end," Hetty said solemnly. Kensi looked at her with tears in her eyes and smiled at her in understanding.

"God speed, my dear, God speed," Hetty told her as she squeezed her hands and then released them. She turned away towards the windows and Kensi left her office for the last time.

* * *

_Later in the Gym_

"Ready for me to take you down for the last time," Kensi teased as she looked up at Sam.

"Big talk from such a little thing," he responded with a chuckle as they began circling each other on the mat. She quickly moved in and attempted to grab his leg before he grabbed her arm and dropped her on the mat. "So are you ready," Sam asked seriously as he helped her up and they began the familiar grappling dance. A moment later he found himself on his back as she pinned him smoothly.

"Yeah, going to be weird not being here though," she said quietly, looking around the gym as she helped him up. Sam stood back and scrutinized her face for a moment before grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the exit.

"Hey, we're 1-1, where are we going? Scared, big man?" she continued to joke as he pulled her along.

"Out for ice cream," Sam said with a smile, "its lunch time."

"Sam, you don't eat ice cream," she said laughingly.

"Frozen yogurt for me and ice cream with whatever chocolatey stuff you want to top it with, my treat" he answered.

"Yum, I must be leaving, your buying. Lets go before you change your mind," she said chuckling as they made there way out. A bit later they were perched on a park bench eating their frozen treats.

"So, why are we here?" kensi finally asked seriously as she studied the large man sitting next to her.

"Maybe I just wanted a final ice cream with my favorite girl."

"Uh, huh. Nice try. What's up?" she asked again.

"Just wanted to talk to you Kenz. Your leaving soon and I didn't want you to leave without really being sure," Sam said seriously. "your giving up alot- your friends, your mom, us. This is a big decision."

"I know. Sacrifice is part of this job though. We all give up alot everyday, having normal is impossible," she answered back quietly.

"Not impossible, Kens, just improbable," Sam answered.

"Sam, what is normal? You have to lie to your wife everyday. Every date I start with a lie- its over before it begins. At least at then end of the day I feel like I make a difference, that the lies are worth it," she responded angrily.

"Michelle is my world, Kensi," he said simply. "The reason for doing this job is knowing that she is there at the end of the day."

"But what if she knew the truth? Would it still be the same?" she asked sadly.

"Yes, she would still love me," he told her with a smile. "She still owns my heart."

"What about Quinn? Callen said you loved her, yet you still lost her." she stated emphatically. "Relationships cannot last with this job." Sam looked at her and shook his head in frustration and exhaled deeply.

"Kensi, Michelle is Quinn," he finally said watching her eyes widen in shock. "Relationships can work if you are willing to try."

"What?" she finally asked.

"Michelle and I were CIA operatives. We fell in love," he answered seriously. "After we finished the case we decided to get married. She chose to quit undercover work when she became pregnant and I left CIA for NCIS before the baby was born. We have built a life together away from this world."

"Oh," she said stunned trying to process his words.

"It can work, Kens. You just have to take a risk," he said. "Its the biggest leap you will take, but its worth it. Love is not a lie."

"But she gave up her career..." she protested.

"Only you would see it like that," Sam said as he shook his head sadly at her. "We made choices together, Kensi. We chose love," he reached over and gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You will be missed," he said softly as he got up and pulled her to her feet as they walked towards the car in silence.

* * *

_In the Bullpen_

Kensi was pensive as she walked back into the bullpen after her ice cream with Sam. As she came around the corner she stopped suddenly and stared at the edge of her desk. Perched on her desk sat a planter wrapped in foil with a yellow ribbon. Inside was a fern. Her eyes closed in overwhelming relief as she knew who gave her the gift. She walked over to the plant and smiled as she picked it up and gently touching the leaves of the plant.

"Hey," she heard softly from the side of the bullpen. She looked up and into the serious eyes of her partner who stood quietly watching her from across the room.

"Hey, yourself," she said with a slight smile.

"Heard there was a going away party for this crazy agent chick. Thought I would crash it," he said teasingly as he approached her by the desk.

"Yeah?" she said as her voice caught.

"Hey, now," he said softly cupping her chin in his hand. "You didn't think I would let you leave without saying goodbye, right? Plus you still owe me a beer."

"A beer?" she said looking up at him with a smile. "You owe me a beer, I won fair and square."

"You wish, Fern," grinning down at her playfully. "I have to go back to the precinct. See you tonight for a final hurrah? I'll pick you up here," he said as he headed for the door.

"Hey, Deeks," she called to his back. She watched his back straighten up as he turned to look at her questioningly.

"Thank you," she said simply as she held the fern in her hands. He simply gave her a half smile as he turned and left the bullpen.

**Next Chapter- The teams final hurrah, expect tears and laughter as the team comes together for what may be the last time.**

**If anyone is interested I would love a beta for future stories, if you have any interest pm me. Thanks again for reading. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I sound like a broken record but Thank you for all of the reviews, favs and follows. I have been overwhelmed by the response to this story and am in awe at having over 100 reviews and 100 follows. Very sorry for the delay in this chapter but last weeks episode burst my writer's bubble for a second. Then I got over it. :) This story keeps on having a mind of its own so I know longer am promising how many chapters it will be (maybe 3 more?).**

**Disclaimer: Wish it were mine- just so I could kick the writer's ass for last weeks episode. **

* * *

_Friday, 3pm in OPS_

"Still can't believe she's actually going through with it," Nell sighed heavily as she stared at the monitors in front of her.

"Me neither," Eric responded dejectedly as he continued to watch surveillance of the bullpen where Kensi was cleaning out her desk.

"Anything new?" Callen asked as he entered OPS with Sam trailing close behind, there eyes instantly drawn to the screen.

"Nope," Nell said sadly. "I tried talking to her but she really believes she is doing the right thing, for both of them."

"I filled her phone and facebook account with photos of the team and her mom thinking it would make her realize what she is leaving behind. She hugged me and told me thank you," Eric said morosely. "Did you two have any luck?"

"Talked to Deeks a couple of days ago, he's not going to help," Callen said in exasperation. "Told me it was her decision and we need to respect it."

"Kind of thought that since he disappeared to LAPD all week," Nell said dryly. "At least he's gotten to avoid watching her self destruct."

"Self preservation," Callen explanined with a slight smile, remembering their earlier conversation.

"I do not understand how two people so smart can be so damn stupid," Nell huffed as they all went quiet for a moment.

"How about you, Sam?" Callen finally asked.

"I caught her attention but she has an amazing ability to only see what she wants to see," Sam answered with an exasperated shake of his head. "Seriously the most stubborn woman I have ever met."

"So its over then," Eric said sadly looking at the others in disbelief. "We just let her go?" Sam and Callen looked at each other and shared a look of acceptance.

"We still have tonight," Callen said calmly. "Best we can do now is remind her of what she is leaving."

"And be sure she knows she'll be taking a part of us with her," Sam said with a knowing smile.

"Your giving up," Eric exclaimed in shock as Sam and Callen shot him a glare.

"Someone told me sometimes the hardest thing to do is to let someone you love go," Callen responded as he stood up and began to leave.

"Hetty?" Sam asked with a slight smile as he moved to follow Callen from the room.

"Of, course," Callen said as he left OPS, leaving Nell and Eric staring after them in shock.

"That's it then," Eric said sadly as he turned around and disconnected the surveillance cameras that had been following Kensi all week, letting his shoulders slup in defeat.

"Its not over yet, its only the fourth quarter," Nell said stubbornly. "We still have tonight- Deeks will be there and we still have our ace in the hole," she said as she looked down at her watch.

"Fourth quarter? Ace in the hole?" Eric questioned with a raised eyebrow and half smile that Nell finally returned as she watched the outside cameras intently.

"I think you should go chat with him," Nell said as she nodded towards the outside cameras.

* * *

Deeks sat in his car staring from the window lost in thought. He smiled to himself as he remembered the day he met her at the MMA gym. He could still remember exactly what she was wearing, how her hair was down around her shoulders and the look she gave him as she gave her number to one of the fighters. Later when he caught her at the victim's house she tried to fool him into believing she was searching for x-rated photos of herself.

He shook his head at the memory. He knew in that moment that their paths would cross again, so he was not surprised in the least when he officially met Agent Kensi Blye in the boatshed and even less surprised when they became partners. Three years, hard to believe it has been that long, he thought to himself with a smile. He jerks from his memories as the passenger door opened and Eric slid in.

"Catch any good waves lately?" he asked casually.

"No, went under for a few days. Just came back last night," Deeks answered. "How about you?"

"Nope, to busy being a cyberstalker," Eric said with a slight smile.

"Kensi?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yep," Eric responded as he played with his phone distractedly.

"How'd that work for you?" Deeks snickered as Eric shot him a dirty look.

"Wouldn't have had to if you would have been there to deal with your partner," he said accusingly. "You left." Deeks eyes narrowed as he glared at him for several moment.

"Kensi is a big girl and has made her decision, nothing I say will change her mind," he finally responded irritably as he turned and looked out the window.

"You didn't even try," Eric shot back. "I don't understand how you could give up so easily," he said as he leaned back in the seat closing his eyes in frustration as silence again fell between them.

"Everyone she has ever cared about has always left without ever allowing her a choice or listening to what she wants," Deeks finally said softly. "I won't make her feel like she has to choose and I can't take away her dreams."

"What if its the wrong choice," Eric finally asked.

"Then she'll find her way back," he answered.

"What if..." Eric started.

"We will all move on," Deeks answered with a note of acceptance in his voice.

"She packed her desk," he finally said. "Pretty sure she stole a couple things from yours."

"Yeah?" Deeks asked with a smile.

"Mmm, hmmm. The picture of you and Monty looks like it disappeared as well as the backup t-shirt in your drawer," Eric answered with a matching grin.

"Cyberstalking, huh?" Deeks teased lightly.

"Got to make a living somehow," Eric said dryly.

"Until Hetty finds out," he laughed.

"Not funny, Deeks. Not funny," he said as he studied the changing expressions on the detective's face. "So, you want to catch some waves in the morning?"

"How about Sunday? Not sure if I'll be up for it tomorrow," Deeks answered seriously knowing a rough night was ahead.

"Okay, so are you coming in or staying out here all night?" Eric asked. "Almost time for the team's final hurrah."

"I'll be inside in a few minutes. Need to take care of something first," Deeks said as he caught Eric's eye and smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime," he responded with an answering smile as he opened the passenger door and headed inside.

* * *

_Friday, 5 pm In the Bullpen_

"All packed up and ready for your new adventure?" Callen asked Kensi with a smile as he walked into the bullpen from the shooting range.

"Not sure about the adventure part, but I am packed up," Kensi answered with a smile as she turned to face the senior partners.

"Just one box?" Sam asked as he ambled in behind Callen. "Would have thought you would need one for your junk food stash alone," he teased.

"For some reason I've eaten most of it this week," she answered with a self dprecating smile. "Deeks didn't even help me this time," a shadow passed over her face.

"Good thing we brought you reinforcements, then," Callen said as he added a bag of tootsie roll pops to her box of belongings. "The wrappers make pretty cool origami critters," he said with a smile as he reached over a gave her a quick hug.

"We can't let you leave without knowing you at least have your sugar fix," Sam said with a knowing smile as he added a bag of hershey's hugs and kisses as well, before wrapping her in a tight hug. A moment later he released her and moved to stand beside is partner.

"Kensi without sugar, we definitely can't do that to her new team," Nell laughed/ cried as she ran down the steps and added a bag of mini hershey bars before throwing her arms around Kensi. The two hugged tightly as they fought back tears.

"She does get a bit mean doesn't she," Eric added his voice breaking slightly as he tossed in a bag of snickers and reached over and squeezed her shoulder affectionately. The two women broke apart as they quickly wiped away their tears.

"Hey, now. We can't have her kick her part... kick someone's ass over peanut butter cups or twinkies now can we?" Deeks asked teasingly as he entered the bullpen with his hands full of each.

"How did you? Their out of business? Kensi asked as she watched him add to her collection.

"I have my connections," he said with a playful wink as he came over to stand beside her, arms barely touching, as their eyes connected in silent communication and they smiled at each other.

From the top of the stairs Hetty smiled somewhat sadly down at her team, watching each set of partners stand next to each other in the bullpen for what will likely be the last time. She sighed heavily.

It seems to me as something is missing Miss Blye," Hetty said calmly from the top of the stairs as they all turned to look at her puzzled as she descended the stairs. "Everyone knows Toblerone is the best chocolate," she said with a smile as she added several bars to the box as she reached out and squeezed Kensi's hand.

Kensi looked around at the people surrounding her and smiled in gratitude, her eyes glassy.

"Thank you," she said as her voice broke and the tears began to fall.

"Hey, none of that. This is supposed to be a party, right?" Deeks teased as he gave her a shoulder bump.

"Hey, party? What party? I thought I was part of this team, how come I didn't get invited?" came a gruff voice from the doorway that caused the entire team to turn and stare.

"Nate!" Kensi squealed as she ran towards and through herself at him for a quick hug. "What are you doing here! I thought you were in the Middle East."

"Back stateside for now," he said with a smile. "No way I could miss your going away party."

The rest of the team quickly surrounded him and welcomed him back into the fold.

"So are we ready to do this thing?" Nell finally interrupted.

"Yeah, I guess its time," Kensi said softly as she looked around the bullpen for the last time and picked up the fern Deeks gave her earlier in the day. Sam reached over and grabbed her box of belongings as they headed for the door.

"So is this the Ace in the hole?" Eric whispered to Nell as they headed out the door.

"Sudden death, overtime," she answered with a wink and a smile.

"Is it just me, G, or are the wonder twins getting stranger and stranger by the day?" Sam asked as the senior agents walked a few steps behind the young techs that were whispering excitedly to each other.

"More like by the moment," Callen said with a laugh as he shook his head in amusement.

"So is wondertwins another secret codename for wonderbra?" Deeks asked Kensi in a loud fake whisper.

"Deeks," she laughed as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well I heard when men hit middle age..." he started.

"Deeks..." Sam growled from in front of him in warning.

"Not like I mentioned viagra...ouch." he exclaimed as Kensi fell into helpless laughter.

Nate followed behind the team listening to their antics and smiling. Good to be home, he thought to himself as he followed them into the night.

Hetty took a moment to turn and look around the empty bullpen, her eyes falling on the now bare desk of Special Agent Kensi Blye. "May the bridges we burn light the way," she whispered softly as she turned off the lights plunging the building into darkness.

**Reviews and comments always appreciated. Next chapter brings us to what may be their final team gathering. Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Very sorry for the long delay in the posting of Chapter 9, the flu took me down hard. Thank you for your patience and encouragement, hopefully it was worth the wait. Thank you again for all of the reviews, favs, etc. they are appreciated more then you know and are the reason I am committed to finishing this story. Two chapters to go, both are pretty much ready to go. The ending of this chapter is for SunnyCitrus10. :)**

* * *

_Friday Night- Late in the Evening_

The team casually sat around a long bar table with a pitcher of beer in the middle. Sam and Callen were sitting at one end of the table with Kensi and deeks at the other. Nell and Eric sat in the middle with Hetty and Nate perched on bar stools along the edge. The conversation had flowed easily through the evening as the team teased one another mercilessly and had consumed several pitchers of beer.

"Super Bowl, baby," Nell blurted out, holding her glass in the air, while Eric snickered at her drunken statement out of seemingly nowhere.

"San Francisco was robbed," Sam responded with a frown. "Refs jobbed them."

"Ravens all the way," Callen argued as Sam rolled his eyes. "Your just mas because you lost $50 to me."

"Gambling?" Hetty asked with a raised brow.

"Its only gambling when its not a sure thing. The Niners are whiners and had no chance," Callen added looking at Sam whose eyes had narrowed warningly.

"So what about that 30 minute power outage?" Eric through out distracting the older team. "Still wonder what caused it."

"Probably the _hot_ halftime show," Deeks answered with a leer and then a grunt of pain as Kensi elbowed him in the ribs. The rest of the team shook their head in agreement.

"Seriously, a great game and all you noticed was the women?" Kensi asked teasingly as she looked around the the table. "Men," she said with a laugh.

"Commercials," Hetty added with a smile. "I watch for the commercials."

"The players butts aren't to bad either," Nell added in a serious tone as Eric choked on the beer he was drinking and the entire team broke out in laughter at the slightly intoxicated tech.

"In the end, the Ravens played as a team and came away with the win," Nate said causing the team to continue laughing.

"Only you would psychoanalyze the teams," Callen added.

"Mr. Getz is correct though. A team is only as good as the sum of its parts," Hetty said seiously as she looked over at Kensi and then allowed her eyes to land on each member of her team. "Losing one piece has lasting effects."

"We've definitely lost some good ones," Sam said with a sad smile as they all nodded in agreement and a moment of silence fell around the table. Sam and Callen's eyes met in silent communication before giving one another a slight nod and turning back to the table who were now looking at them expectantly.

"For our fallen comrades," Callen said holding up his glass as each of the team members followed suit.

"For Macy- her dedication and commitment to this nation was unparalled, without her OSP would not be in existence," Nate saidas he remembered Hetty's vibrant predecessor.

"For Dom," Kensi started her voice breaking. "A computer geek with the heart of a giant. Much to young to have left us. Losing you taught me the importance of partners and having each others back. I will always remember."

"For Moe," Sam added his voice full of suppressed emotion. "You reminded us of the importance of family- blood or not. You will always be a brother in my heart."

"For Hunter," Hetty said quietly. "A life full of secrets, but always with one truth. Freedom. The day we lost you a hole was left in my heart."

"For Renko," Callen added meeting Hetty's eyes in a moment of shared sorrow. "That day we lost not only a sister but a brother. Your humor and dedication will forever be missed."

"For our lost brothers and sisters," Deeks added softly.

"For those that paved the way before us," Eric saluted.

"Too family," Nell finished as they all clinked their cups in memory.

"We must remember to celebrate the good times as well," Hetty reminded the team gently.

"There has been some crazy moments, haven't there?" Sam reflected with a laugh.

"Almost been blown up nine or ten times," Deeks added.

"Actaully may have been eleven," Nell added helpfully. "We keep track," she said as Kensi snorted inelegantly.

"You stopped a bad guy with your face and fell in the canal," Kensi snickered.

"All right, enough about my misadventures," Deeks laughed as he reached over and tickled Kensi side. "How many times have Sam and Callen kicked each other's ass for a case?"

"I lost count," Sam said.

"Seventeen...seventeen times," Callen stated firmly

"How do you remember that?"

"I'm the one bloody and stuffed in the trunk," Callen said with a chuckle.

"I hold back," Sam defended.

"Mmm, hmmm."

"How about Charlene?" Deeks asked teasingly remembering a Crazy Sam last year. Nell and Eric looked at each other before breaking into laughter.

"There was nothing funny about Charlene," Sam said as he glared at the young tech duo who quickly became silent. "I still do not understand how the wonder twins over there could not locate her."

"Hey now, I found you Parker Pony didn't I?" Eric asked with a grin.

"Yep, kept me from having to blame Uncle G over there,"

"Always Uncle G's fault," Callen said laughing. "Last time she painted my nails- fingers and toes."

"This place has never been dull," Kensi said in amusement as she watched the senior partners continue to bicker.

"So not to be a fuddy duddy, but I need to get going," Nate interrupted. "My flight leaves early tomorrow."

"So soon," Nell said in dismay.

"Yep, I was lucky enough to get assigned bringing a package back to DC," he said looking pointedly at Kensi.

"I'm the package?" kensi asked. "Your escorting me back to DC?

"Yes, and the flight leaves at 9," he said with a warm smile as he stood and put on his coat. "I'm glad I got a chance to be here tonight."

"Time for me to head out as well," Hetty said as she stood up. The rest of the team nodded in reluctant agreement as they began to gather up their belongings and one by one they approached Kensi.

"See you in the morning," Nate said with a wink as he stood to the side. Sam was first to approach and quickly pulled her into a bear hug.

"Sempre fi," he simply said as he pulled away.

"Sempre fi," Kensi returned her voice breaking.

"Remember your training," Callen said as he pulled back from a tight hug and she nodded up at him in agreement. She reached up and whispered, "keep him safe," in his ear. He gave her a quick nod in understanding. Eric and Nell each gave her a quick hug.

"Going to miss you, Kens," Nell said her voice breaking.

"Hey now, none of that," Kensi teased tearfully. "Besides you and Eric will always be able to find me."

"Won't be the same. No more drunken..." she started as they both fell into helpless laughter remember their girls night out. They girls shared another quick hug as Eric began pulling Nell towards the door. Hetty stood to the side patiently.

"Remember, keep your heart open," she finally said as she reached out and grabbed both of her hands and squeezed. "You will always have a place on my team if you choose to come home."

"Thank you for everything," Kensi said with her eyes full of tears.

"Its been an honor Miss Blye," she said seiously before she turned and walked regally from the bar with Kensi and Deeks staring after her.

"Ready to go home?" Deeks finally asked as she nodded her head tearfully. "Your chariot awaits," he said as he led her outside into the night.

* * *

_In the Car_

Deeks and Kensi drove towards her house in silence, each deep in their own thoughts. Finally Deeks glanced over at her as they were pulling in front of her driveway.

"Kind of strange, huh?" he finally asked.

"More like surreal," she answered quietly, her head down.

"We're not partners anymore," he said watching her silently.

"Nope," she answered sadly. "But still friends, right?" she asked a moment later finally looking up at him.

"Always," he quickly answered as he reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you," Kensi said softly.

"For what?" he asked puzzled.

"Always having my back," she responded seriously. "Putting up with me. Being my best friend. Not hating me," her voice finally breaking.

"Could never," he said looking down at their hands entwined. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Hey, you've put up with me too," he teased gently.

"Not sure if I can do this..." she finally said.

"Kens," Deeks said as he reached over and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. "You can not only do this, but your going to own this. Your Wonder Woman, remember? Your smart, strong, sexy as hell and your going to kick ass and take names." Kensi began to chuckle softly.

Wonder Woman, huh?"

"Yup," he said with a laugh as he reluctantly pulled back. "Suppose its time to get you inside." He got out of the car and escorted her to the door.

"Do you need help tomorrow?" Deeks asked leaning against the door.

"No, movers will be here at 7 and take care of all of it."

"A ride to the airport?" he asked trying to prolong leaving.

"Nate will pick me up in the morning," she answered softly as she unlocked her door. "Do you want to come inside for awhile?" she asked.

"Probably not a good idea," Deeks answered honestly. "This is hard..."

"Yeah, I don't really have any furniture right now." she interrupted rushingly, her eyes begging for understanding.

He smiled gently at her before he reached over and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a long hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and they held each other for a couple of long moments. His eyes drifted shut in pain before he pulled away.

"Goodbye, Fern," he murmured softly before he kissed her forehead and turned to leave, "Be safe."

"Marty," Kensi called out, her voice breaking. He stopped and turned to look at her as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. "I.." she started as he continued to silently watch her. Finally she took two steps forward and stopped directly in front of him, looking into his pain filled eyes that matched the agony she felt.

Kensi wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down towards hers. She reached up and softly pressed her lips against his. For a moment he stood perfectly still before groaning softly and wrapping one of his arms around her waist while the other tangled itself in her hair holding her close. He softly nipped her bottom lip asking for entrance as Kensi opened her mouth with a low moan. Deeks deepened the kiss that quickly became hot and urgent, as their tongues danced with one another madly.

He pulled himself back slightly as Kensi's hands clutched his shirt desperately as they fought to catch their breath. He gazed into her passion filled eyes and graoned as his lips again found hers and they began a timeless dance of give and take. Deeks hand slip under the back of her shirt, caressing her soft skin.

"Come in," she whispered against his lips, cutting through his passion filled hazed as he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"I can't," he finally responded.

"I don't understand...we're not partners anymore?" she asked in confusion as they each struggled to regain control. Deeks slowly untangled himself from her arms, grabbed her hands and looked down at her softly.

"You mean too much for me to ever be able to settle for just goodbye sex," he said seriously as he softly stroked her cheek.

"But..."

"Goodbye, Kensi," his voice broke as he pressed his against hers one final time and turned and walked towards his car. Kensi watched him drive away before allowing the tears to fall freely.

"Goodbye, Deeks," she murmured into the darkness.

**Next Chapter will wrap up lose ends leading into the final chapter. Both are written, and lots of reviews will definitely encourage me to get them posted sooner rather then later. Tomorrow or Friday? what do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you again from the bottom of my heart for all of the loyal readers/reviewers of this story. Also a shoutout to Babyitbeautiful on the densi tumblr for the amazing photo tag/ collage she made for this story. I am honored. :)**

**The ending is near..and I hope I can do it justice. As usual, NCIS LA is not mine. **

* * *

**Saturday Morning**

_Kensi's House_

Callen and Sam approached the moving truck as the loader was pulling down the rollback and preparing to leave.

"Hey, we need to get in to the house, is it unlocked?" Callen asked the man who was locking down the truck.

"Yeah, someone else is still in there though. Lock up when your done," the mover said with a smile as he turned and headed for the driver's side of his truck and drove away.

"Someone is here?" Callen asked in concern as he shot Sam a look as they headed for the house with their guns drawn.

"This place is so empty, so used to seeing it full of Kensi's stuff," Nell said as she looked around the empty living room. "She really left...I was so sure..." her voice drifted off.

"Yeah, me too," Eric answered as he slightly nervously glanced around. "We should get out of here."

"Let me leave the key. I told Kensi I would leave it here," Nell answered as she pulled out a key and laid it on the kitchen counter. "Come on," she said as she tugged him towards the door squealing when two large men pushed through the front door with their guns drawn.

"Nell, Eric, what are you two doing here?" Sam exclaimed as he and Callen looked at each other and began to reholster their weapons.

"I had to leave the key...why are you two here?" Nell asked suspiciously.

"Same reason," Callen answered as he pulled a key from his pocket and left it next to the other key looking between the younger pair suspiciously. "Together, so early, on a Saturday morning?"

"Umm, yeah, we just..." Eric stammered.

"Had paperwork to finish this morning," Nell rushed to finish a blush staining her cheeks.

"Paperwork?" Sam asked humorously. "In last nights clothes..."

"Why are you two together so early," Nell shot back defensively, quickly redirecting the conversation.

"Golf and breakfast at Sam's," Callen answered with a small smile as he looked between the younger pair who were avoiding his gaze. "Didn't really want to be home today."

"Yeah," Eric agreed as Nell's eyes looked up and softened in understanding. "Us either."

"Michele is cooking breakfast, why don't you two come over," Sam invited.

An alarm went off on Callen's cell phone and in that moment his eyes drifted shut for just a moment. "Nine o'clock," he said inanely knowing the others would understand as silence drifted over the four of them.

"what about Deeks," Nell finally asked in a subdued voice.

"I'll call him," Callen said as he pulled out his phone and dialed.

* * *

_In the Bullpen_

Deeks slowly entered the empty bullpen and stopped in the doorway to look around. A light from upstairs caught his eyes, as well as the distant, distinctive sound of Lady Gaga's Born this Way. He glanced upstairs as he realized that Hetty was likely in her office. He silently looked around at all of the desks, his eyes quickly drawn to the now empty one next to his. He sat in his desk and reached over and grabbed a stack of reports from his inbox and prepared to spend a few hours working. He knew that a typical Saturday would find him surfing, but today was anything but normal. Today he needed to be busy, to distract himself, to try and forget.

Subconsciously his eyes kept being drawn to her empty desk, while he kept waiting to hear the sound of her voice. "Damn," slipped out as he exhaled loudly, trying to get ahold of his thoughts and refocus them on the swimming words of the paperwork in front of him. He studied his desk and his lip curled up as he realized the photo Kensi took of him and Monty on the beach was indeed gone.

Deeks reached over and opened the desk drawer, both expecting and knowing his LAPD t-shirt would be missing from its usual place. He froze as he opened the desk drawer and stared at its contents. Where his shirt used to be, was a collection of rainbow colored jelly bracelets, if he had to wager a guess, he would say 72 multicolored bracelets filled the drawer. He reached over and gently picked a blue one up and slid it on his wrist.

He heard the click of the clock on the wall, as it hit the hour mark. He looked up at the time on the clock as his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach.

"9:00 am, 9:00 am, 9:00 am," the time screamed at him.

From a distance he heard a buzzing in his ears, eventually realizing his cell phone was ringing. For a moment he felt a burst of hope flair up, as he reached over to grab his phone and looked at the caller ID. Callen, he read, as he gently touched the call end button to mute the phone. He swallowed the bile that had risen to the back of his throat.

"Game Over," he murmured to himself as he continued to stare unseeingly at the clock on the wall.

* * *

_Back at Kensi's House_

"He's not answering," Callen said irritably. "Where the hell is he."

"Surfing?" Nell asked questioningly.

"Not today," Eric answered shaking his head.

"Can't you find him?" Sam asked Eric with concern. Nell and Eric looked at each other in silent communication. Nell's eyebrow raised as Eric shrugged at her.

"Really, you two? I know you can track him," Callen stared at them accusingly. Their eyes widened just as Callen's phone began to ring.

"Saved by the bell," Nell said relieved.

"Who is it?" Sam asked as Callen looked at the caller ID and showed the others. "Hetty, of course," he answered himself shaking his head.

"Hello, this is Callen."

"Mr. Callen, please put me on speaker phone," Hetty requested immediately.

"Hetty?" he started questioningly, before he just reached over and put the phone where they could all hear her.

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, Mr. Beale, Ms. Jones, Fancy finding the four of you together early on a Saturday morning," Hetty said dryly as they all stared at the phone in shock.

"How does she do that?" Eric asked in confusion.

"Do what, Mr. Beale?"

"Know...never mind," Eric answered flustered as Nell snickered under her breath.

"I believe the package you are looking for is in OPS. Use caution as its rather explosive at the moment," Hetty said knowingly. "I am sure you four can diffuse the situation with a soft touch."

"We'll be there in 10," Callen answered as they disconnected the line.

"Package? Explosive?" Eric again questioned.

"Deeks is in OPS and he's upset," Nell explained patiently. "He lost his partner today." Sam and Callen looked at each other for a moment before they turned and looked at the others.

"We lost an important piece of the puzzle," Sam agreed quietly.

"But he still has his team," Callen said decisively as he strode determinedly towards his car with Sam close behind.

"Coming?" Sam asked looking back at the techs that were still staring after them in awe.

* * *

_At the Airport_

"So, are you ready for a new adventure!" Nate asked with a smile as he sat next to Kensi in the airport waiting are on base.

"Yeah," she answered after a moment's hesitation.

"Nervous?"

"Maybe a bit," she replied after a moment's pause. "I should call Deeks and remind him to feed Kensalina, I forgot yesterday."

"kensalina?" he asked with a questioning look.

"My fish twin, according to Deeks," she laughed softly. "An angelfish."

"Aww."

"I also need to remind him Monty's due for his shots next month."

"Mmm, hmm," he said as she turned to look at him through narrowing eyes.

"What exactly is the aww and the mmm, hmmm for Doc?" she asked her voice taking on a warning tone.

"Just wonder if you realized that since I picked you up at 7, I have heard Deeks at least fifteen times," he pointed out with an air of casualness.

"I have know idea what your talking about," she started defensively. "We've been partners a long time...friends."

"Mmm, hmm."

"Would you please stop with the mmm, hmms," she asked irritably as he studied her obvious discomfort quietly.

"Someone once told me that if you are traveling down a road constantly looking back, perhaps your on the wrong road," Nate said softly.

"Another Hettyism?" Kensi asked as he gave her a wry smile.

"Do you have your transfer paperwork?" he instead asked.

"In my backpack, hang on," she answered as she dug into her back pulling out both a stack of papers as well as a square package wrapped in silver paper. "Here they are," she said handing them to Nate.

"I'll be back in a few," he said. "Going to be sure everything is in order and find out how long before takeoff."

"Okay," she responded absently as she stared at the silver wrapped gift she held in her hands as he walked away. She ran her hands over the shiny paper before turning it over and unwrapping the package. She looked down and smiled at the collector's edition of Titanic she held in her hands.

"Deeks," she whispered as she realized he had slipped the gift into her bag. As she slowly opened the dvd case a folded piece of stationery and a small velvet bag slid into her lap. She gently opened the paper and read the familiar handwriting of her partner.

_Winning that ticket, Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me...it brought me to you.__ And I'm thankful for that Rose. I'm thankful. You must do me this honor, Rose. Promise me you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise."_

_-Jack (Titanic)_

Her eyes softened and her lips curled into a small smile when she opened the small velvet bag and out slid a delicate silver necklace with a heart pendant attached. Gently she touched the topaz rose that was entwined around the heart, as her eyes filled with tears. Memories of the strong friendships she had forged, as well as memories of the man that seemed to understand her and even when she did not understand herself flooded her as she felt her knees give away.

"Kensi, the flight is waiting for us to board. Are you ready?" Nate asked quietly watching the emotions flit across her face rapidly. Slowly she lifted her eyes and a look of complete peace fell over her as she clutched the necklace tightly in her hands.

Yeah," she finally answered. "I'm ready."

**Next Up: The final chapter and conclusion to _Even Partners Have Secrets._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Took a bit longer then I planned to be able to update. The ending is being...challenging. I have now wrote 3 different endings, lol, terrified of disappointing someone. I am finally posting this "tease", just because it locks it in. I am currently typing the rest of the story and the possible conclusion to this story. It will hopefully be up by tomorrow. **

**Notice I said possible? Read the author's note at the end for more details on that tease. Usual Thank yous to all of the fan fic readers who have decided to read my craziness. Please bear with me- and remember I love Densi. :)**

* * *

_2 Months Later_

"So what brings you here today, Owen?" Hetty asked calmly as she lifted her cup of tea and took a sip.

"A social call? Perhaps I was just in the area?" Granger asked drolly.

"Hmpph. Not bloody likely," she retorted as she her eyes narrowed warningly at the man standing in front of her desk. "What exactly do you want from my team, this time?"

"No offer of tea, Miss Lange. I'm disappointed," he deftly sideswiped her question.

"Owen," she sighed, "My team has had a rough couple of months and your presence generally means chaos follows. So again, why are you here?"

"Your team is why I'm here," he finally answered after a long, thoughtful pause.

"Surprise, surprise," Hetty murmured under her breath.

"You have yet to hire a female agent, Miss Lange. Many cases, including the current, require the, shall we say, skillset, of a female agent."

"Your point being?" she asked facetiously.

"It's time, Hetty."

"Time for what, exactly?"

"Do not play games with me, Miss Lange. No more cat and mouse," his voice beginning to raise. "I am assigning a female agent to your team. Effective immediately!"

"Excuse me?" Hetty's voice took on an edge. "I choose my own agents, I always have. They must work well within the bounds of the team. Who do you think you are?"

"I am your boss, Miss Lange. Your team is MY team," his voice still raising. "Sometimes you seem to forget that." A flash of frustration flashed across Hetty's face before she schooled her expression into one of complete cooperation, Granger's immediately crossed his arms in defense. A calm Hetty frightens the best of men.

"I will start looking for an agent," she finally offered in a measured tone.

"It's too late for that," he answered quickly. 'I have an agent who will be reporting for duty effective tomorrow. She has been with us several years. The current case requires a female presence and your rent-an-agent cop needs a partner."

"My team needs time, Owen," a frustrated Hetty answered.

"I am sorry but times up. This agent is smart- one of the best in the field," he stated firmly.

"Mr. Granger," Hetty interrupted in a sharp tone trying to regain control of the situation, but he continued on as though no words were spoken.

"But she seems to have issues working with a partner and she has a bit of a lone wolf complex." Hetty's exhaled an irritated breath and silently counted to ten to regain her composure before speaking.

"This case is very personal and requires a high level of trust between both the partners and the team. Any breach could cost lives," she said frustratedly.

"Yes, and?" Granger responded with an arched brow.

"In other words, you are assigning me an agent that does not play well with others and struggles with authority and following rules?"

"Seems like a perfect fit for your team, doesn't it?" Granger said with a smirk before refocusing his complete attention on the tiny, angry woman standing in front of him. "This was not a request, Miss Lange. She has been assigned to your team, I suggest you figure it out," he said in a commanding voice as he lay an employee file down in front of her. "Good day," he said as he strode angrily from her office.

"Bastard," she said as she sat back in the chair and opened the personnel file that sat in front of her. Looking down she sighed loudly and began reading.

Moments later she looked up when she heard movement in the doorway.

"Mr. Callen," she said as he walked towards her desk and folded his arms watching her intently.

"So what did Dennis the Menace want this time?" Callen asked.

"Dennis the menace?" Hetty repeated with a slightly raised brow.

"He's trouble whenever he walks in here. Look at Deeks…" he exhaled in frustration. "Besides its better than the other names I have for him," he responded grimly as Hetty continued to study his face.

"He will be okay, Mr. Callen," she said with a gentle smile, "Cases sometimes hit a bit close to home."

"I know. But he's changed, Hetty. He rarely…damn," he started before he refocused on the OPS manager who again waited a moment as she looked at him measuredly before continuing.

"Evidently, he has decided we need another team member," she finally shared.

"Nothing new about that. I think he has sent at least 20 personnel files over. We keep filing them," he said with an evil smile glancing at the garbage can.

"Seems he has taken the decision out of my hands," she said calmly. "He has hired Deeks a partner."

"What? That's bullshit. This is our team…." Callen started angrily. "That jacka…"

"Mr. Callen," she interrupted and gently handed him the file. "The deed has been done. Please review her file and prepare the team as you see fit. She starts tomorrow."

"But Hetty," he started again.

"The file, Mr. Callen," she said firmly as she walked from her office towards ops, leaving Callen standing in the doorway staring after her in confusion.

* * *

_In OPS_

"Did Dr. Evil leave yet?" Eric whispered loudly to Nell.

"The yelling finally stopped," she whispered back. "Dr. Evil, really?" she asked chuckling quietly.

"Better then what Callen calls him," he answered with a wiggle of his brow.

"Yeah," she said as she realized her partner had become serious.

"Do you think he knows?" Eric asked nervously as he looked behind them fearfully.

"That Callen calls him…"

"Nell!" he whispered loudly. "Shhh…there are ears everywhere." Nell stopped teasing him and looked at him with a gentle smile.

"Well we still have our jobs and we're not in jail, so probably not," Nell answered with a slight smile. "We covered our tracks pretty well."

"With a bit of help from Abby," Eric said as they shared a quick smile. "It's worth it, right?" he asked seriously.

"I certainly hope so," she answered quietly. "Besides there's no one else I'd rather break rules with," Nell said blushing as Eric shot her a bashful smile. The techs both quickly turned back to their keyboards and returned to the case at hand.

* * *

**I am dying to continue this story after the next chapter, exploring the aftermath of Kensi's decision as well as Deek's secrets- and we all know he has them, right? (seeds are being planted). **

**Reader's choice-**

**1. The story continues taking a different turn after next chapter (Deeks secrets as well as the repercussions of Kensi's decision).**

**2. Finish chapter 12 and conclude this story, then make a sequel.**

**3. End it already, no more!**

**Look for Chapter 12 tonight or tomorrow depending on how fast I type and how many times I rewrite a scene. I am pretty excited by how I finally decided to end the story and cannot wait to share. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Just a quick note to thank every reader and reviewer who has made this story so much fun to write. The feedback and reviews have been amazing, the favs and followers have blown my mind. ****I hope you are happy with the conclusion of this story and I look forward to writing a sequel in the near future. :)**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. **

**Now to what you were all waiting for, the final chapter of _Even Partners Have Secrets._**

* * *

_The Next Morning in the Bullpen_

"Admit it, King Kong was the shiz-nat. Rescuing a damsel in distress, no game came compared," Sam said smiling. "I spent so many hours in the arcade protecting my top score status."

"Figures your favorite game would focus on saving a girl- even as a kid you suffered from Chronic Hero Syndrome," Callen teased.

"Funny guy, are we?" Sam asked scowling and crossing his arms. "So what was your favorite game then?"

"Hands down, the best game ever was….Asteroids. Shooting and blowing up flying saucers, what a rush."

"Seriously, G? A game of shooting at round balls? There has to be something Freudian there. Maybe we should call Nate," Sam shot back laughing at the dour expression Callen sent him across the desk.

"You wouldn't," Callen started before noticing Sam had turned his attention towards the third man in the bullpen, who seemed to be ignoring the older partners.

"Hmmm….balls, Freud, chronic hero syndrome….and no comment from the peanut gallery?" Sam asked tilting his head towards the young man, his eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Definitely not normal," Callen returned easily. "You feeling okay, Shaggy?"

"I'm fine," Deeks finally said irritably as he looked up at the senior agents. "Just have a stack of paperwork to get done before I'm stuck with a new partner."

"I believe that had a bit of an attitude behind it," Sam said dryly.

"Just a bit," Callen agreed. "Maybe you should give her a chance," he said with a small smile.

"Hmmph, don't need a new partner. Things are fine the way they are."

"She's not so bad…" Sam said with a smirk causing Deeks head to jerk up.

"How exactly do you know that?"

"G and I saw her upstairs in OPS earlier. Quite the looker and tough as nails," Callen and Sam exchanged knowing looks.

"While it pisses me off that Granger got involved, you really do need a partner for this case," Callen looked at him seriously. "You need someone to have your back and keep you alive."

"Isn't that why I have the two of you?" Deeks asked with a slight smile.

"Well, neither of us are going to wear a skirt…"

"But you have such nice legs, G," Sam teased.

"What about Nell? Can't she help out on this case?" Deeks whined. "I am under so much lately, a new partner seems a waste."

"Sorry, Deeks. The big boss has spoken- you need to make the best of it."

"Why are the two of you so calm about this?" he asked in frustration. "I thought…"

"It's a job, sometimes you just have to accept the inevitable," Callen said calmly.

"You're not the one being stuck with a man hating, ball busting, rule breaking partner dumped on you," Deeks said angrily. "The last thing I need is to have to babysit a spoiled brat sent by Granger."

"Mr. Deeks," Hetty's voice rang out from the landing above. "That is more than enough."

"Fine," he said as he walked around his desk and leaned against the edge crossing his arms. The older agents stood as well and leaned against their desks expectantly, watching the unfolding events, their eyes travelling from Deeks to the top of the landing where Hetty, Eric and Nell stood.

"Just answer me this…." Deeks started before going silent and staring upwards.

"Your question, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked as he continued to stare at the slender woman that had appeared and was standing at the top of the staircase.

"Really, is that the best NCIS could do?" he finally asked with just a hint of a smile as he met the flashing eyes of his newly assigned partner. She crossed her arms and studied him quietly for a moment from above before speaking.

"Man hating?" she started, "Only assholes." Nell snickered slightly.

"Ball busting?" she continued through narrowed eyes, "Are you offering?" Callen and Sam both choked slightly.

"Rule breaking?" she stopped consideringly. "Fine, I can give you that one."

"Just repeating your last partner's words," Deeks said slightly defensively.

"Really?"

"Well, not those exact words…"

"Maybe he just didn't know how to handle me…" she said with a hint of a smile. "Maybe he just couldn't keep up." Deeks bit back the smile threatening to emerge, staying serious.

"And you think I can "handle" you?" he said with a smirk.

"Nope," she snorted. "But you may be able to at least keep up." Deeks allowed a smile to breakthrough before he fell back into seriousness.

"How about your partner before? What was his issue?" he finally asked.

"Issue?" she asked puzzled. "Spent three years with him, he was tolerable."

"Tolerable?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Talked too much and a bit on the protective side. A bit full of himself sometimes," she answered with a smile. "But the best partner I've ever had and I miss him."

"Hmmm…..so then why did you leave?" he finally asked his eyes softening slightly.

"You ever heard the saying, the grass is always greener?" she asked.

"Yep."

"It's a total lie," she answered seriously. "There's just more crap on the other side." The partners went quiet as their eyes met in silent communication.

"Umm, not that I want to interrupt," Eric finally interjected. "But we have a suspect waiting to be interviewed in the boatshed." The entire team looked to Hetty for direction.

"Looks like the four of you need to leave," Hetty said in a calm voice. "The two of you will have to finish this later in private." The others looked on in disappointment as the newest agent walked down the stairs and stood. Callen and Sam walked towards the doorway and stood and waited for the younger team.

"Not quite yet," Deeks said seriously. "We need some ground rules for this relationship."

"Relationship?" she asked questioningly.

"Partnership," he corrected with a quick smile.

"What kind of rules and why do we need them, exactly," she asked Deeks suspiciously.

"Well, my last partner was a bit of a control freak. Always had to be in charge."

"Hmm. Sounds like she was a pain in the ass."

"Sometimes…" he said with a smile.

"I'm waiting," her arms crossed in exasperation, as she stood only a couple of feet in front of him.

"I drive," he said with a smirk as her eyes narrowed. He took out his car keys and twirled them on his finger.

"No food in the car," he continued struggling to hold back laughter when she snorted inelegantly at him. "My last partner had a bit of a sweet tooth, found wrappers everywhere."

"Is that all?" she exhaled loudly.

"Nope," he said popping the "p".

"What. Else." She said through gritted teeth.

"I choose the radio station," he finally answered smiling. She quietly studied him for several moments before she gave him an innocent smile that quickly gave him cause for concern. His smile faded as he wondered if he had pushed too far.

She took two steps forward until she was standing between his thighs against the desk, only inches between them. His eyes caught and held on the necklace and the heart shaped pendant that hung around her neck. His breath caught at her closeness as she placed her hand on his cheek and whispered in his ear, so low no one but him could hear.

"So exactly how do you feel about hello sex?" blowing gently on his ear before she pulled away running her finger over the jelly bracelet on his wrist and grabbing the car keys from his now limp hand.

"I drive," she said as she turned and winked at him as she walked towards the doorway.

"Shut your mouth, Deeks, your catching flies." She stopped in the doorway where Callen and Sam waited patiently. "Ms. Pac-Man- top rated game of all time, always was a fan of girl power," she said with a genuine smile.

"Coming Deeks?" she threw over her shoulder as she headed for the car.

"That's my girl," Deeks said as he broke out into his first real laughter in months. "Honeybear, Fern, Sweetums…wait up," he called as he followed her from the bullpen.

"Ms. Pac-man has swag," Sam smirked as he looked over at his partner his eyes full of merriment. "And that girl definitely has game."

"Haters gonna hate," Callen laughed softly as the senior partners followed the younger pair out of the bullpen.

* * *

"Guess it worked out okay?" Eric asked Nell with a smile.

"Yeah, we did good," she said pushing her shoulder against his affectionately. "We better stop spying and get back before…"

"Mr. Beale and Miss Jones, where are you two disappearing off to so quickly?" Hetty asked as they both froze and turned slowly to look at her.

"Just back to ops," Nell said with an innocent smile. Eric moved uncomfortably next to her.

"Mmm, hmm. I am not sure how exactly but I have a funny feeling that the two of you played a role in the last few days events," Hetty studied them as they avoided her sharp gaze. "Do you two not have a case to be working on?" she asked as she turned around and began walking towards her office and they both let out a sigh of relief. A few steps later she stopped suddenly and looked back.

"Tell Miss Sciuto hello and thank her for me when you talk to her again." Hetty bit back her smile at the shocked and guilty looks her young techs shared before they turned and ran for the cover of OPS.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later_

Hetty quietly walked across the room towards the vault, holding a folder tightly in her hands. She stopped at the wall of vaults where she took her key and unlocked a large heavy steel door. She pulled out the drawer and brought it to the counter. She opened the file, removing the papers within and slid them into a new white file folder with the words, "Blye, K" scrawled across the top.

She then took the near empty file and walked to the incinerator where she tossed it in. She watched the flames encase the red folder and in moments it disappeared. A smile finally broke free and she turned and walked back to the counter. Hetty opened the enclosed metal drawer and gazed down at the files it held.

"So many secrets," she mused to herself as she took the new file and slid it between those that read, "Brandel, J." and "Callen, G". A sense of peace stole over her as she ran her fingers over the files of her team members, both past and present.

Her smile slowly faded as she remembered the case they were currently working on and the lasting effects it was sure to have on her team. She shook off a sense of foreboding and reminded herself of the strength of each of her team members both individually and as a unit.

Sam and Callen were strong in their partnership, and she knew they would gladly give their lives for one another. Nell and Eric would stand guard quietly in the night, their expertise would give the team comfort and security, knowing they were never alone. The younger agents were going to have to learn to trust one another again, but she knew that Deeks will need Kensi as he is forced to open the doors to the secrets he holds tight.

She ran her hands over the metal box as she smiled slightly when she heard the boisterous noise from her team below drift into the room. Her eyes drifted shut as if in silent prayer.

The challenges of the last few months may have stretched the ties that bind a little, but they have never broken. They would make it through the challenges ahead, together, as a unit, as a team.

"Welcome home, Miss Blye," she murmured softly as she walked from the room full of secrets, towards the laughter that encased the room below.

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
